The invention is generally related to barbecue grills, and, more particularly, is related to an adjustable gas grill burner apparatus.
Gas-fired barbecue grills typically incorporate one or more gas burners, which are mounted within the interior of a cooking chamber. The gas burners typically are mounted in a lower portion of the cooking chamber below a cooking surface, such as a grill or grate, and are provided with a flow of gas, such as from an LP gas tank, for providing heat for cooking food items placed upon the cooking surface.
Typical gas burners are formed of metal and are configured with an interior chamber which is adapted to receive a flow of gas from one or more gas feed lines. The interior chamber of a gas burner is adapted to distribute the flow of gas from the gas feed lines about the gas burner so that the gas may be distributed and expelled through a series of gas orifices.
Typically, the gas orifices are formed about a periphery of the gas burner so as to provide a relatively large flame pattern. In some embodiments, the gas orifices are downwardly directed and typically are formed along a lower portion of the outer periphery of the gas burner. Gas burners incorporating these downwardly-directed gas orifices also typically incorporate a protruding edge or flange which is positioned above the gas orifices and which overhangs the gas orifices so that drippings exuded from food items being cooked on the cooking surface of the grill disposed above the burners, and other materials, do not fall or drain into the gas orifices.
In other embodiments, gas burners have incorporated gas orifices about an upper surface of the gas burner. This particular configuration of the gas burners typically requires the use of a cover or shield which is disposed between the gas orifices and the cooking surface for preventing drippings and other materials from falling or draining into the gas orifices, and thereby potentially clogging the gas orifices.
Typical gas burners and shields are a fixed size. An array of different barbecue grills; however, typically are not configured with cooking chambers of standard size or shape. The size and configuration of the cooking chamber typically varies from one barbecue grill to another. As such, manufacturers of barbecue grills must either manufacture or obtain a variety of gas burners and shields each designed specifically for the grill in which it will be installed. This results in higher manufacturing and inventory costs.
Further, an original gas burner installed in a grill at the time of purchase can malfunction and need to be replaced in order to sustain the useful life of the grill. Currently, in order to replace a gas burner, one must obtain a specific gas burner designed to fit in the particular barbecue grill needing the replacement burner. As such, the proper replacement burner may be difficult to find and more costly to purchase than necessary. Such a lack of standardized sized and shaped cooking chambers has led to the expenditure of considerable funds in designing, producing, and maintaining inventories of numerous sizes and configurations of gas burners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,419 to Koziol, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses an adjustable burner assembly for a gas grill. The Koziol burner assembly includes a gas intake member in communication with an adjustable-length bar burner. The bar burner includes telescoping body members that can extend laterally to fit a variety of gas grill base portions. A drawback of this type of design is that heat is not evenly distributed throughout the base of the grill portion. The bar burner structure has a narrow footprint relative to the bases of many gas grills. As such, heat is often concentrated outwardly of the central region of the grill atop the bar burner, but does not project outwardly far enough and does not heat the central region of the grill surface.
Another drawback of the Koziol assembly is its relative difficulty in manufacturing. Generally, flat pieces of steel that are crimped together require significant effort during the manufacturing process. Furthermore, singular pieces of steel can become warped over time. Generally, tube structures are easier to manufacture and also provide extra strength to any structure.
Therefore, there is a need for improved devices and systems which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
In accordance with the present invention, a gas grill burner apparatus is provided that fits within barbecue grill cooking chambers of varied configurations and sizes. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a gas grill burner apparatus includes a center manifold configured to form two hollow gas tubes. The gas tubes are substantially parallel. The gas grill burner apparatus also includes first and second C-shaped hollow gas tube end portions slideably engaged within opposing ends of the parallel hollow gas tubes. The apparatus further includes a center grease tent mounted atop the center manifold and first and second telescoping grease tent members mated with the center grease tent. The telescoping grease tent members are configured to move laterally with the first and second gas tubes end portions.
Another embodiment of the present invention may be construed to be a gas grill that includes an adjustable gas grill burner apparatus. The adjustable gas grill burner apparatus includes a center manifold configured to form two hollow gas tubes. The gas tubes are substantially parallel. The burner apparatus also includes first and second C-shaped hollow gas tubes end portions slideably engaged within opposing ends of the parallel hollow gas tubes. The burner apparatus further includes a center grease tent mounted atop the center manifold and first and second telescoping grease tent members mated with the center grease tent. The telescoping grease tent members are configured to move laterally with the first and second gas tubes end portions. The gas grill also includes at least a first gas feed line for providing gas to the hollow gas tubes.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention may be construed to be an adjustable gas grill burner apparatus. The apparatus includes a continuous hollow gas tube burner formed in an elongated ovular shape. The apparatus also includes a grease tent. The continuous hollow gas tube burner includes a center manifold and first and second C-shaped telescoping end portion. The grease tent includes a center tent member mounted above the center manifold and first and second end members mated with the center tent member and mounted to the first and second C-shaped telescoping end portions. The first and second end members extend with the first and second C-shaped telescoping end portions.
Other systems, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.